BioShock 2
BioShock 2 is scheduled for release on November 3, 2009 in the US and 30 October in Europe and other countries and territories.[http://xbox360.ign.com/objects/142/14240341.html BioShock 2 page on IGN] It has been confirmed that 2K Boston will not be developing the sequel. Instead, 2K Marin will be the developing team. Initially, a spokesperson for 2K Games stated that the subtitle had been dropped "BioShock 2 Gets Name Change, Won't Feature Co-Op," Luke Plunkett, Kotaku, but according to a recent statement by 2K Games, the subtitle has not actually been dropped after all. "BioShock 2 Hasn't Had A Name Change After All," Luke Plunkett, Kotaku"BioShock 2 doesn't drop subtitle," Rob Purchese, Eurogamer After this, however, it was revealed that "Sea of Dreams" is simply the title of the first teaser trailer, and not an actual subtitle for the game."BioShock 2's Subtitle Saga," IGN Staff, IGN Trailer 300px|right The PlayStation 3 version of BioShock contained the first teaser trailer for BioShock 2. Named Sea of Dreams, the cinematic teaser features a woman, presumably a grown up Little Sister, standing on a beach looking out to sea as she holds a small figurine resembling a Big Daddy from the first game or the Big Sister that will appear in Bioshock 2 (see Big Sister link below.) As the camera pans out, pillar-like structures rise from the sand and form what appears to be a city in the foreground, presumably Rapture. Finally, the BioShock 2 logo emerges covered in barnacles. A blue butterfly crawls out of a barnacle in the lower right hand corner of the logo as the subtitle "Sea of Dreams" slowly appears underneath. It is believed that the butterfly is a sign of rebirth, thus indicating that Rapture is reborn. Also, what appears to be the Big Sister bringing up the buildings could mean that the Big Sister could cause Rapture to rise. Gameplay The game takes place in the 1970's, nearly ten years after the events of the first game. The player will take on the role of the first Big Daddy ever created. Jack, the protagonist of the first game, will not make a reappearance. As the First Big Daddy, the player can kill other Big Daddies and capture the Little Sisters from them. The player has the choice of harvesting the Little Sisters or adopting them. When adopting the Little Sister, you will put the Little Sister on your shoulder, and can let her down to harvest ADAM. During this time you must make sure that the splicers don't harm her. Also, when the Big Sister is nearby, the Little Sister will start singing in a worried tone. On April 10, 2009 Gametrailers.com posted a video showing the first gameplay footage of BioShock 2. See below: 47806 New Gameplay Mechanics The April 2009 issue of Game Informer magazine (see below) presents several gameplay mechanics that will be used in BioShock 2. Some are changes to pre-existing mechanics, while others are completely new. These are: * Ability to wield plasmids and weapons simultaneously. * Upgraded plasmids change more than before. For example, Incinerate! becomes a fireball (level 2) and then a jet of flame (level 3). * Ability to combine plasmids and weapons. For example, using Incinerate! and Cyclone Trap to create a Fire Cyclone for extra damage. * Ability to use Big Daddy weapons such as the Drill and Rivet Gun. The drill is apparently the equivalent of the wrench but with an overheat meter, while the rivet gun is analogous to the shotgun, with several different ammo types. ** Also able to use other Big Daddy abilities, such as the Bouncer shoulder dash attack. * Big Daddy helmet acts as a flashlight, providing visibility in dark areas. * Ability to "Harvest" or "Adopt" Little Sisters, if adopted they harvest ADAM and give some to you, but you must protect them. * Ability to walk outside of Rapture to progress from level to level or to explore. * Improved "player awareness," for example, the ability to look down and see your feet. * Ability to keep hacked security bots with you as you progress. You will be able to heal them and upgrade them, making hacking a more rewarding and longer-lasting tactic than before. * The Game will feature flashback missions depicting how your character became a Big Daddy."As you proceed through a modern day rapture and jog your amnesia-stricken memory you'll experence playable scenarios set in Raptures earlier days allowing you to directly experence the city's past from a new prospective."Gamepro Magazine June Edition Page 58. * Multiplayer will see players act as plasmid test subjects before the fall of Rapture in familiar locations including Kashmir Restaurant and Mercury Suites. The experience system will feed into weapon, plasmid and tonic unlocks.Gamepro Magazine June Edition Page 60. You play as one of eight selectable splicers each with humorous dark dialouge that plays off their history.Gamepro Magazine June Edition Page 62. However they are customizableGamepro Magazine June Edition Page 62. As you level up and become more powerful your character begins to degrade and mutate into a more traditional splicer.Gamepro Magazine June Edition Page 62. So far only two have been revealed: Jacob, a former welder turned Adam addictGamepro Magazine June Edition Page 61. and Barbara, a home maker who turned to ADAM to protect her family from the growing civil war.Gamepro Magazine June Edition Page 63. In addition between matches the player characters can visit their apartments and exploreGamepro Magazine June Edition Page 62.. During matches Player Splices can find Armor and become Rosie Big DaddiesGamepro Magazine June Edition Page 61. It is known that when an adopted little sister is harvesting ADAM from a corpse, the player has to protect her from the hordes of splicers that will come from everywhere to attack her reminiscent to the first Bioshock's escort mission. In an interview with 2K Marin's creative director Jordan Thomas from Gametrailers TV, it shows Thomas saying that the Little Sister will not die from the splicers, but instead there is a duration of how long it takes for the Little Sister to extract ADAM shown by a horizontal gauge, that slowly fills up on the left side of the screen in the exclusive debut from gametrailers.com. What the splicers do is interrupt the little sister from extracting ADAM, pausing the gauge from filling up. It is the player's duty to stop the splicers from preventing the gauge to fill up. Thomas has stated that as long as the gauge doesn't fill up, the splicers don't stop coming. The interview can be viewed here. Multiplayer (Fall of Rapture) Not much is known about the multiplayer aspect of Bioshock 2, other than the fact that players will take on the role of plasmid test subjects for Sinclair Solutionshttp://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3174128. According to PC Gamer, multiplayer mode takes place in 1959, a year before the events of the first game http://www.lvl2gamer.com/2723/exclusive-bioshock-2-multiplayer-screens-details/. There will be "story elements" and new plasmids that can only used in this mode. Some levels will be set in partly recognizable areas from the first game. Players will have to unlock experience points to unlock new weapons, tonics and plasmids to customize characters. Other features to be found in this mode are: -Play as an original Big Daddy or kill him (he will act as a power-up) -Collect Adam to level up and reveal more story -Power up plasmids for more powerful attacks (fire, ice and electricity) -Game Modes are: Free-For-All, Team Death Match and an undisclosed 3rd mode -Use 3 load-outs to switch weapons during re-spawns -Personalized character -10 player matches -Pre-game menu is a 3D modeled apartment New plasmids Aero Dash - This plasmid will act as a boost and allow players to cover greater distances faster or stun an opponent by pushing them into the wall, then killing them with a melee attack. Geyser Trap - Another plasmid and an evolution of the original version, it allows players to use the ’shooting stream of water’ as a ‘mobile jump pad’ and combine it with electricty for an electrical trap.http://www.2kgames.com/cultofrapture/geyser.html It must be noted that Sinclair was mentioned by Dr. Suchong in the first game, he/she was trying to explain the concept of The Vita Chamber to him. In the 4th BioShock 2 Podcast from The Cult of Rapture, there is mention of there being 10 official maps shipped with the game, hinting toward DLC maps later on. It is also noted that each character has their own melee weapon. e.g, the housewife will have a pan, the buisness man will have a golf club etc. plasmids are more dynamic in how they react with the environment. If you had incinerate and lighted an oil slick, you can put it out with winterblast. Your avatar is represented by the person you play, the more you splice, the uglier you get. http://www.pcgamer.com/pdfs/Bioshock2.pdf Story Not much information about the plot has been released, but the April 2009 edition of Game Informer magazine gives several clues about the new story in BioShock 2. Set 10 years after the first game, the plot centers around the Big Sister, a mysterious figure who was rescued as a little sister but returned to Rapture to set things right. She is now the ruler of Rapture, keeping the city running and destroying anyone who threatens its stability. She "lives in the city's ecology, actively maintains the infrastructure, and viciously hunts down anyone who disrupts the balance of power." The player will take on the role of the first Big Daddy ever created, meaning that you have all the abilities, weapons and strengths of a regular Big Daddy while maintaining your sanity and free will. Unlike regular big daddies, you will also be able to use plasmids and other tonics. Your relationship with the Big Sister is somewhat confused at this point, as in one part in the article you are said to be "pursuing the Big Sister through the halls of Rapture," while on another page it is mentioned that "even with the Big Sister pursuing you through the remnants of the city, you may be tempted to move slowly to make sure no clue goes undiscovered." As the "renegade Big Daddy," it is as yet unknown whether you will be the hunter or the hunted. The storyline of this game will work with either the "good" or the "bad" ending of the first game. If Jack killed all of the Little Sisters, it is said that Tenenbaum escaped with all the others, with the same effect as if Jack rescued all of the sisters. With no little sisters, Rapture began to fall apart because there was no ADAM left to satisfy the Splicers' addiction. However, the city eventually stabilized itself and a new balance emerged. "It's been 10 years, and its feels like it's found this kind of equilibrium. The ecology is working in this cycle, whereas before, you got the idea that in 6 months there was going to be nobody left," says lead artist Hogarth Delaplante. The arrival of the Big Sister served to maintain this stability, as she bent the city to her will over the 7 years, however it has been revealed in the promo for the upcoming GamePro issue that the Big Sister will not be the main villain in the game. The multiplayer part of this game will focus on a prequel experience, pitting player against player as plasmid test subjects BEFORE the fall of Rapture. Locations BioShock 2 will feature many new environments and locations, as well as old areas viewed from a new perspective (that is, from the exterior of the city). Rumors abound regarding underwater levels and flooded buildings, but so far only two locations have been confirmed. More information will be added as it comes to light. Fontaine Futuristics (level) ] Mentioned many times in the first game, the headquarters of Fontaine's business empire will be a full level in BioShock 2. It is the first level to have been announced, and the only level featured in the [http://allgamesbeta.net/2009/03/16/bioshock-2-game-informer/ April 2009 edition of Game Informer magazine.] This is the location of the Fontaine Futuristics company, confirmed to contain: * Machines where ADAM is extracted from Little Sisters. * Plasmid and tonic production facilities. This area also presumably contains the ADAM research facilities where Dr. Tenenbaum and Yi Suchong worked before they were hired by Ryan as mentioned by various audio diaries in the first game. The Big Sister is said to have restarted the machinery and equipment in this area in order to provide ADAM and plasmids to the remaining citizens of Rapture. Kashmir Restaurant Briefly seen in the Bioshock 2 trailer, this was the other location confirmed to make an appearence in the new game. Despite being flooded by the Big Sister, it is also a playable environment in the multiplayer section . Other locations that have been brought up but not confirmed are, Rapture Zoo (an area cut from the first game, though seeing as how over ten years have passed since the fall of Rapture, it's unlikely there would be any living animals left.) Rapture underground tunnels (Under the city, or the internal workings and plumbing of the city. Even though unrealible artwork was realised, many hints have brought this location a possibilty) Rapture Stadium (Certain Splicers (Pigskin splicers} seen in the first game in the Farmer's Market area wore football jerseys and pads adorned with the names of Rapture Football teams.) Farmers Market (Briefly seen as a sign in a picture showing off the new plasmid, geyser trap) Fontaine's Center for the poor (seen as sign for the multiplayer part of the game) Mercury suites (confirmed for multi-player) Point Prometheus (confirmed for multi-player) Yi suchongs lab (confirmed-the birthplace of the prototype big daddy) (please note that this has come from interveiws and magazines and content is likely to change) Somethinginthesea.com A viral website called "There's Something in the Sea" was released on March 4th, 2009, giving hints and clues about BioShock 2. For more information see There's Something in the Sea Game Informer Magazine The April 2009 issue of Game Informer Magazine features a picture of a Little Sister and the Big Sister on the cover. It features a 10-page spread with exclusive info and art on BioShock 2. The main antagonist of the game is the Big Sister and she constantly pursues the player through Rapture. According to the article, the player will take on the role of a Big Daddy with the ability to adopt a Little Sister to follow the player around and warn when the Big Sister approaches. PC Gamer Magazine The PC gamer article detailed the multi-player component of Bioshock 2. It explained that players will be given a choice between multiple characters. Revealed so far is a welder, a housewife, and a business man. Each character will have there own unique storyline. As you advance farther through the game more story will be revealed through items and events at your characters home, which you will visit between matches. Your character will begin to experience delusions as you become more and more spliced up. The article also revealed that there will be 10 multiplayer maps. There will be several new plasmids including one called "aero dash" and weapons will be upgradeable. GameTrailers TV Episode 208 The April 9, 2009 episode of Gametrailers TV gave fans their first glimpse at the gameplay of BioShock 2. The roughly two minute long clip is broken up into two segments: # The player is seen wielding the Drill and the Telekinesis plasmid, walking through a dark and badly damaged hallway. The player turns right up a flight of stairs past a Big Daddy corpse and sees the Big Sister standing in a room with "We will be reborn in the cold womb of the ocean" scrawled on the wall. This scene also appeared in Game informer magazine. The Big Sister runs back across the room at high speed and disappears, triggering a Tenenbaum radio message: "What was that? Was it her? (Urgently) Follow her!" The player moves into a darker room, and his "flashlight" turns on (automatically?) As the player looks around the room (which resembles a restaurant), agonized screaming is heard. The player walks down a flight of stairs drenched in blood, and sees the Big Sister who seems to be draining blood from a splicer with her needle. Upon seeing the player, the Big Sister drops the dead splicer and runs quickly across the room, jumping onto a pillar. The player follows, and enters a partially flooded room with two statues and a massive window dominating the far wall where the Big Sister is. As the player approaches, the Big Sister runs across the window, cutting it in several places before disappearing. Water begins shooting into the room as the player backs away. He turns back to look at the window as it explodes inwards, completely flooding the room in a tidal wave of debris and water. Then the player is caught in the wave, and goes under. When the player regains control he has no drill and is outside the city (underwater), looking back in through the shattered window. The Big Sister is nowhere to be seen. The player walks through the debris for a few seconds, then the video fades to the next scene. # A Little Sister is seen in front of the player, harvesting ADAM from a corpse. The player, wielding the Rivet Gun and Incinerate, is defending her from multiple splicers. Once again, this scene was also featured in GameInformer, and the level is obviously Fontaine Futuristics. This scene tends to be lighter and drier than the first. Using incinerate and the rivet gun, the player makes short work of the splicers, who seem to be far more deformed than before. The rivet gun seems to usually be a one shot kill. The player then switches to the drill and scores another one shot kill on a splicer who is attacking the little sister. Multiple cyclone-fire traps can be seen around the room, setting fire to any splicer who gets close. After the player finishes off the last splicer, the surrounding lights in what seems to be the entrance of Fontaine Futuristics began to vibrate. The little sister, frightened, then said " Mr B.....Mr B, Big sister doesn't want you playing with me......" Systematically, the player hears a "roar" in the dark room. The Big sister then appears, scans the room over a ledge in front of the player. She jumps onto the statue, shaped like a ball. Pumped with Adam, she uses her telekinesis to lift numerous furnitures and then throws at the player with great force.Stumbling back, the player loses control of his character as the Big Sister jumps high up in the air , landing on him and finally sticks her adam-draining needle into him. The "Bioshock 2" logo then appears later on. (To see the video yourself, please refer to youtube and type " BioShock 2 Hunting the Big Sister Developer Walk-Through" in the search engine. [[Video:Bioshock 2 Gameplay Video HD|thumb|332px|right|First look at BioShock 2.]] While watching the video, several interesting things can be noted: * Most, if not all of the pictures featured in GameInformer Magazine seem to be screenshots from these two videos * The health/eve bars look the same as in the first game, now with a plasmid readout below * The radio looks and sounds the same, as does Tenenbaum's picture on it * The water looks even better than the first game, and the underwater section looks particularly amazing, with great floating particle and object animations * The drill and rivet gun seem to be very powerful, both scoring one shot kills against Splicers (though they may have been upgraded in the video). * Two types of Rivet ammo, the standard "rivet" and the "magnum" rivet (antipersonnel) are used * However, the sounds for the drill and rivet gun are different from the first game, possibly due to the unfinished nature of the game. * In addition, unscripted sound effects such as splicers' screaming and flame sound effects are not audible in these clips, again most likely because the game is not finished The gameplay footage can be found on the Spike TV website * Flash HD version here * Quicktime HD version here * Windows Media HD version here Extra Information The teaser is now available for download in HD from the official 2K Games website. It is also on the Xbox Live Video Martetplace. For more information on BioShock 2, visit these sites: *Kotaku *[http://gameinformer.com/NR/rdonlyres/BBD90755-D289-429A-9B4C-A4322FB44313/17881/gi_bioshock2.jpg Game Informer Cover] *[http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/bioshock-2-multiplayer-unveiled Eurogamer Multiplayer unveiled] * For more BioShock 2 related videos, go to GameSpot.com. BioShock 2 wallpapers and icons (first added April 21, 2009) can be found at the Cult of Rapture's Download Page. PCGamer magazine will also cover the multiplayer modes for BioShock 2 in its next issue. May 13th, 2009, IGN released a video named "Hunting the Big Sister" (Although the webpage was named as if the video had been quick-ripped) This is, seemingly, the second official video from 2k (instead of second-hand sources such as GameTrailers composition of footage) The video can be found here. Category:Games